


Cruel To Be Kind

by DesiDangers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cats, Gen, ciel/ sebastian if you squint at Ciel's incubus induced dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiDangers/pseuds/DesiDangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel finds a cat that Sebastian stashed away and uses it to punish Sebastian for something he didn't do and something he doesn't even know  about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel To Be Kind

Ciel sat comfortably in the rocking of the carriage, his eyes on the lightly falling rain. the cabin of the carriage was warm and silent, the only sound inside the cabin being ciel’s soft breathing.

After nearly two weeks of hunting down an incubus notorious for killing its victims in their sleep, ciel had fought off sleep the best that he could. Sometimes able to stay awake and other times falling to sleep without realizing it.

With all of this fighting off sleep and jerking awake Ciel was dizzy with the need for sleep.

Now in the quiet of the carriage cabin he closed his eyes and leaned his head to the soft wall, fully intent on finally sleeping now that Sebastian had brutally killed the beast.

His one visible blue eye closed with a fluttering of his blue gray lashes, the thick fringe touching softly to his pale cheeks.

Ciel finally felt sleep tugging at him and was slowly fading into the calming dark of sleep...that is until he heard the strange noise coming from the bench on the other side of the carriage.

Ciel at first worried that he was asleep and caught in another of the incubus’s dreams but then he recalled how brutally he had sicced Sebastian on the beast and was certain that the being would not be making an appearance ever again.

Ciel had refused to explain to his demon butler as to why he had felt the urge to felt the urge to have the incubus disposed of in such a horrid way.

He felt his cheeks burn even now as to why he had needed the beast destroyed but that was never something we would be telling his butler, not when it was obvious the man would laugh at him for such a thing.

He stood from his comfortable seat and walked the few small steps to the other side of the carriage, kneeling down before the pillowed bench. He easily lifted the Pillowed lid of the bench a small amount. Ciel peered into the darkness only to have his nose smacked at by a small black paw.

Ciel knew at once what was going on. He quickly lifted up the lid of the bench completely and pulled out the small black kitten.

“Sebastian.” Ciel demanded in a loud voice although he knew it was not needed for the demon to hear him, he waited impatiently as the carriage came to a slow stop.

The carriage door opened to reveal his tall swallow tail suited butler and Ciel held out the at by cupping it under its front legs and back, holding it up with its tummy out.

“Just what is this Sebastian?”

Sebastian’s brows drew together. “My lord, certainly you know what a cat is?”

Ciel tried to hold back his anger as he pulled the little kitten out of Sebastian’s reach, the kitten tucked against Ciel’s chest.

“I most certainly do,” He looked down to the purring kitten and then back to sebastian who was smiling at the fluffy little beast. “What I wish to know is as to why it is in my carriage.”

Sebastian looked to Ciel as if hurt that the little cat was pulled out of his reach. “I had nowhere else to put him sir. I had hoped that in the carriage he would be safe.”

“Why was he not safe where you found him?” Ciel questioned him.

“Lost in the woods sir?”

Ciel looked down to the fragile beast in his arm and sighed. The furry little nuisance looked as though he could not defend himself against a leaf that blew by.

Ciel looked back to Sebastian to find him watching the cat longingly and decided to be particularly cruel.

“Sebastian.” Ciel spoke in a sweet way.

His butler looked up to him. “Yes my lord?”

“The cat may stay,”

Sebastian smiled wide and reached for the cat but Ciel swiftly pulled back, keeping the cat against his chest.

“But it stays with me.” He smiled at the deepening frown from Sebastian.

“Of course my lord.”

Ciel knew it was cruel to punish Sebastian for what the incubus had showed to him but it made Ciel feel quite a bit better about the situation.

“Ready us to leave,” Ciel sat down and watched as Sebastian slowly nodded. “i’d like for us to be home before moon rising.”

“Werewolves are not a problem in this area my lord.”

Ciel ignored the strange response. Not wanting to bother with any more creatures until he had gotten sleep.

The kitten seemed to have the same idea as Ciel had, it curled softly into his lap as Ciel watched the carriage start moving again.

Ciel lay his head against the wall and listened to the kitten’s soft purring. Ciel would never admit to it but perhaps the kitten’s soft purring and soft fur below his hand was comforting as he thought over his predicament with Sebastian before slowly falling to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a sort fic for a contest on Af.   
> Hope you enjoyed it and I may make a fic where we get to see what Ciel dreamed, not sure if I'll have the time to though so we'll have to wait and see.


End file.
